


Didn't You Flash Your Green Eyes at Me

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grocery Store, Baking, Cookies, Domestic Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "shit i left my umbrella at home and you’re the only one in the store with one and you’re also kinda hot so can you walk me home i’ll make you cookies or somethin if you do”</p>
<p>For Transhermann on Tumblr~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Didn't You Flash Your Green Eyes at Me

**Author's Note:**

> Whoa, whoa this thing is just pouring from my fingers. Geez. Pac Rim Muses really don't like being ignored. Anyway, it's cotton-candy fluff. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Also, my Tumblr is bamfcoyotetango should you have any questions about this fic or any of my others~

* * *

**-Bad Orb, Germany; PPDC Store # 5-**

The first thing Newt hears is the roll of thunder, followed by a loud strike of lightning as the skies darken outside. The remaining customers in PPDC hurry out with an umbrella and thier bags. 

He's just about to shut down the register when this gorgeous, leggy man with a cane carefully steps around the puddles left behind with the last packets of the glow-in-the-dark stars (that he ordered weeks back) in hand. The man has an enormous umbrella hooked around his other wrist. 

"Find what you were looking for, sir?" Newt asks politely. 

"I-Yes," He murmurs and sets down the two boxes. "Oh dear. My brother has wandered off. I don't suppose you could help me search for him?" 

"Sure, lemme just ring you up and then we can go look for him." Newt rings him up. "That'll be 17.65." The man pulls out an old-fashioned leather wallet with a sticker of Newt's favorite band, Category V. "Category V's pretty good." 

"It is, although I prefer Shatterdome Alaska." The man murmurs as he glances back at the store. He hands over a 20 Euro and Newt gives him the appropriate change. Newt closes out his register and turns off the light. 

"We can ask security first." Newt motions that the man follow him to the itty-bitty security room. "Tendo, my man, you in?" 

"Yeah. Some kiddo checked himself into the lost and found. Maybe you know where-" 

"Manny! I rode on a conveyor belt and I ended up in this box and-" The man (Manny?) hugs the kid tightly. 

"Bastien Raban Gottlieb, you scared me half to death." Manny chides sharply after holding the kid at a distance to inspect him for scratches. "I should not even allow you the stars I promised." 

"Aww. 'M sorry, Manny." The big brown eyes glance up and Manny sighs as his shoulders straighten. "Does that mean we can't make Europa on the ceiling anymore?" 

"... Do not wander off again and I may think about it by dinner time. You must do as I say, little Hasi**, as I cannot explain to Karla how you ended up with dust bunnies without also mentioning what happened."

"Oh. Then she won't let us out of her sight forever and ever." 

"So you see my problem, Hasi?" Manny chuckles as he ruffles Bastien's hair. "My thanks to you gentlemen. We will be taking our leave shortly." 

"Actually, Mr. Gottlieb... Can I ask you a favor?" Tendo says and oh, Newt's gonna make his hot shower water _**cold**_ tomorrow. Smug bastardy match-maker. 

"Of course." Manny says as he glances at Bastien, who's gleefully playing something on Manny's phone. 

"Newt here doesn't have an umbrella and it's storming pretty bad. He lives nearby. I don't suppose you could walk him there?" Scratch that, Newt is hiding the eggs that Tendo uses to make omlettes in the morning for that one **and** making a cold shower. 

"Well, how far? Bastien and I have to get back before it's too dark." 

"Just down the corner, Mr. Gottlieb." Newt speaks up for the first time. "First floor n all. I could make you and your...?" 

"Brother." Bastien supplies rather fast and Manny's pale skin flushes a light pink. 

"Hasi!"

"Coffee and maybe some cookies?" Both of the Gottliebs looked up at that. Magic words apparently. "I'll have to bake them..." 

"Please, Manny? Please? I'll call Karla for you." Bastien says and that's what sells Manny; Newt wonders what it's short for. 

"Very well." 

"Okay." Bastien scoots a little away from them and whispers into the phone, looking delighted when he comes back. "She says we have to be on the evening bus by eight but we can go." 

"Shall we?" Manny says and Newt takes the arm he offers.

* * *

The walk to his shared townhouse is filled with Bastien splashing in puddles with his raincoat and boots while Manny studiously avoids them. 

"So, security seemed rather friendly with you," Manny says while Bastien sticks his tongue out to catch rain-drops. 

"He's an-A butt and my roommate. Stole my good umbrella cause he's got a date with an American mechanic." Newt supplies, correcting his language as soon as Manny gives him a look. 

"Ah." Manny's thin lips nearly disappear as he frowns in disapproval. 

"Sorry. I would've walked home anyway and just taken a hot shower. This is more fun though." Newt admits with a shrug. 

"Bastien rarely takes to strangers. This is a welcome, if somewhat odd, change in his normal behavior." Manny replies as Bastien comes racing back to them with a frog in his hands. "Hasi, put it back." 

"Okay." Bastien runs back and sets it back next to the puddle. The kid scoots under the umbrella, Manny smiling softly at him. Newt almost— _almost_ —forgot to breathe for a second as it lit up Manny's entire face. Maybe he wouldn't take Tendo's eggs; his roomie obviously saw something he hadn't. 

"We're here," he says reluctantly as the gate of the townhouse rose up sharp and Gothic. 

"Oh my, that is rather large." 

"It's my Mom's." Newt says as he unlocks the gate with the clicker. 

"What on earth does your Mother do to afford such a thing?" Manny asks incredulously as Bastien explores the wet grass. 

"Opera singer." He waits for the enthusiastic praise. 

"I don't suppose you had anyone else?" 

"Yeah, my Dad and Uncle. Dad's great but he's doing Eurovision editing. He's a music producer." Newt says as they enter the sleek kitchen. Manny left his umbrella in the foyer. "Dude, meant to introduce myself but didn't; Newton Giezler, though you can call me Newt." 

"Hermann Gottlieb, though I suppose Bastien has ingrained his name for me into you." Hermann responds as he settles into a bar stool after he helps Bastien out of his boots and coat. Newt turns up the thermostat as he pulls out his Oma's recipe. 

Hermann gets Bastien to wash his hands in the bathroom across the hall, drying his little brother's hands with a gentleness that makes Newt want to say 'Aww.' 

"Huh. Can I call you Hermann?" he questions when they join him in the kitchen. 

"Yes." The faint hint of the smile Newt saw earlier makes him smile. 

"So, we've got ingredients for haselnusspläzchen*." He says over his shoulder after checking both the pantry and the kitchen. 

"Those are Manny's favorite!" Bastien chirrups as he heaves himself up onto the stool next to Hermann. "Can I help?" 

"Sure. Just gotta find a chair big enough, little dude." Newt hums distractedly as he gathers the ingredients. 

He hears scraping but leaves it be until Hermann hisses, "Bastien we do not drag chairs that do not belong to us." Newt looks up to see Bastien pushing his Opa's old chair into the kitchen.

"Nah, it's fine. Opa hated that chair anyway." Newt helps Hermann and Bastien set it in the kitchen. "Alright. Up you get. I need you to put this," he holds up the spoonful of baking powder, "into this." Pulling the bowl of flour towards himself, Bastien carefully stirred in the baking powder. 

Hermann watches as Newt blends the rest of the ingredients in another bowl, the music that Newt had turned on from his 8Tracks dropping into a Shatterdome Hong Kong playlist. 

"'Dome HK? That is an odd choice." 

"They're my favorite 'Dome artists. Masters at C-Pop." Newt grins at the nod of approval. "'Dome Alaska's pretty good though. They have J-Pop and some serious mix artists." 

"Good to know," Hermann says and there's this secretive quality to that particular half-smile. "That smells good." 

"Yup. Just gotta squeeze 'em out and bake." Newt agrees.

* * *

The freshly baked cookies go onto the plate and the extras into a small paper bag with tape over the folded edge to keep it in place. All three of them have a mug, two of them filled with coffee and the third with hot chocolate. Sharing the cookies with Hermann and his little brother makes Newt feel really warm. 

"Newt, doll, I'm home~" Tendo sing-songs as he walks through the foyer into the kitchen. "Hey. Kiddo passed out?" 

"Bastien has had quite the day, Mr. Choi." Hermann sniffs a little delicately and Tendo acknowledges it. 

"Yeah. Though you might wanna wake the little guy up. The last evening bus leaves in twenty minutes." Tendo reminds Hermann and Newt sighs. So much for a peaceful evening. 

"Well, thanks for the help, Hermann." Newt holds out his hand and Hermann shakes it. 

They stand in the foyer for a long moment. The Gottliebs open the umbrella together, Hermann pausing before pulling out his phone. 

"May I have your number Newton?" The ridiculously long lashes frame a beautiful set of golden-green lion eyes that Newt may or may not have fallen for in less than a day. 

"Huh? Oh sure." Newt types it in and hands it back with a faint smile on his lips. 

"What is your... schedule like on Thursday? And do you prefer coffee or tea?" Hermann's turning a little pink as he asks but it doesn't click until Bastien hive-fives his brother. 

"You mean like a date?" 

"That is the general idea." Hermann admits frankly with the tip of his ears red. 

"I'm off on Thursdays n Sundays but I prefer coffee." He smiles for real and so does Hermann. The door closes, Newt sliding down it with a happy sigh. 

"Looks like someone has a date," Tendo ribs him as he sits next to Newt. "with a complete hottie, huh?" 

"Shut up, Tendo. You're ruining the after-glow."

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, complain, ect.
> 
> ** Hasi- German for bunny
> 
> *hazel nut spritz cookies - really tasty German cookies that my Mom & I bake; yes, you may have the recipe.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Hazelnut Spritz Cookies
> 
> 5 tablespoons flour  
> 1/2 cup sugar  
> 5 ounces soft butter or margarine  
> 1 teaspoon vanilla extract   
> 1egg yolk   
> 4 ounces grated hazelnuts   
> 1/2 teaspoon baking powder 
> 
> Two bowls
> 
> Preheat oven to 375 degrees (350 in higher altitudes). 
> 
> In bowl 1, blend soft butter with sugar, vanilla extract, and egg yolk until creamy. Slowly fold in the sifted flour and baking powder. Add hazelnuts and blend again. 
> 
> Place dough in piping bag with the tip cut off or a cookie press, making each cookie a U shape about 1 or 2 in.
> 
> Bake for fifteen minutes or until golden brown.
> 
> Addendum: My Mom and I use a food processor for the hazelnuts and a piping bag. We also melt about a cup of chocolate chips and dip the prongs of the U shape into it after the cookies have cooled. 
> 
> Haselnusspläzchen 
> 
> 150 g Margarine  
> 250 g Zucker  
> 2 Ei(er)  
> 1 TL Zimtpulver  
> 200 g Haselnüsse, gemahlen  
> 250 g Mehl; Mehl für die Arbeitsfläche
> 
> Arbeitszeit: ca. 1 Std. 30 Min. / Koch-/Backzeit: ca. 10 Min. Ruhezeit: ca. 30 Min. / Schwierigkeitsgrad: simpel / Kalorien p. P.: keine Angabe
> 
> Alle Zutaten rasch zu einem Mürbeteig verkneten. Den Teig zur Kugel formen, in Alu- oder Klarsichtfolie wickeln und für etwa 30 Minuten kühlstellen. Den Backofen auf 200°C vorheizen.
> 
> Den Teig auf leicht bemehlter Arbeitsfläche etwa 1/2 cm dick ausrollen. Mit verschiedenen Ausstechformen ausstechen und auf ein mit Backpapier belegtes Backblech legen.
> 
> Die Plätzchen im Ofen etwa 10 Minuten backen. Auf einem Kuchengitter abkühlen lassen.
> 
> Nachtrag: Meine Mutter und ich mit einem Lebensmittel-Prozessor für die Haselnüsse und einen Spritzbeutel. Wir schmelzen auch über eine Tasse Schokolade-Chips und tauchen Sie die Stifte der U-Form in sie, nachdem die Plätzchen abgekühlt sind. Beachten Sie, dass dieses Rezept hat die doppelte Menge an Inhaltsstoffen.


End file.
